


you spoke an unfamiliar language in the pit (and now i know who you really are)

by shsl_loser



Series: l'manburg was built on the destruction of children [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Running Away, i'm not even good at dialogue, or at least planning to, this is mostly dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser
Summary: "techno?" tubbo tilted his head and looked at the paper. tommy immediately crossed his name out. "hard fuckin' no," he mumbled. so far their list of trusted adults wasn't looking promising."uh yeah, probably, whose next? uh... antfrost?""put him down as last resort. i don't know where the fuck he lives and i think he's dream's friend.""ah," "yeah," the awkward conversation fizzled out with the scratch of tubbo's pen. that was officially their last person. tubbo wanted to cry.or, tommy and tubbo realize the adults on the smp don't care about them, at least not how they should
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: l'manburg was built on the destruction of children [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101827
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	you spoke an unfamiliar language in the pit (and now i know who you really are)

**Author's Note:**

> CW: brief mention of injuries, mentioned neglect and implied abuse, the way tommy talks about wilbur's mental health crisis can be seen as demeaning and ableist, mentioned killing of cats (ponk), children thinking their place in war is okay, slight toxic masculinity on tommy's part

it had really only started when tommy stormed into tubbo's room in pogtopia, sporting a black eye and many other injuries from his brawl with techno in the pit. he had thrown an unused book onto tubbo's bed, along with a quill and aggressively set a pot of ink onto the side table. tubbo didn't say much, blinking owlishly at his friend to prompt a response. tommy humoured him.

"listen big t, i don't know if we can stay here. wilbur's gone bonkers and techno fuckin' _killed you!_ we need to make a list of people we can trust."

tubbo took tommy's words in, before nodding and making room on his bed. "dibs on writing,"

tommy wrinkled his nose. "as if i would want to write anyway. kinda boring big t. i don't know why the fuck you'd want to."

the two settled into position. 

"i feel like we should just immediately cross out any mentions of dream. fuckin' green bastard," tubbo hummed in response and he wrote out dream's name, only to write NO straight afterwards.

"that gets rid of george and sapnap too, doesn't it?" tommy looked thoughtful for a minute. "suppose so. that'd probably knock off alyssa and callahan too,"

tubbo nodded. "i don't think they're around that much anyway,"

"what about sam?"

"sam? he's cool. i think he'd help us,"

"awesamdude pog," tommy snickered, before nudging tubbo to tell him to continue.

"alright, alright, jeez," tubbo rolled his eyes. "ponk?"

"didn't he kill a bunch of cats?"

"...yeah, i think he's a no, what about bad?"

"bad? he sounds like he'd help us but he'd probably ban us from saying fuck!"

the two laughed for a bit before the mood turned sombre. "beggars can't be choosers, plus doesn't he live with skeppy? i know for a fact he swears," "you're right big t,"

"fundy and quackity are with schlatt, so that's a no, and schlatt's _schlatt,_ "

"doesn't punz work with dream now?"

"probably,"

"fuck,"

"um, do you think purpled would hide us out?"

"maybe, but he made a point to stay neutral didn't he? d'you think he'd turn us away because of that?"

"probably not but you never know,"

"wilbur's out for obvious reasons,"

"yeah, 'cause that bitch went insane," tommy rolled his eyes as tubbo smacked his arm.

"eret?"

" _no._ "

"c'mon tommy! i know he betrayed us but we can't be picky here! he's trying to make it up to us!"

"only if he's the last resort,"

"deal."

"what about jack manifold?"

"tommy i don't even know where he is right now. um, niki?"

"well obviously we're taking her with us, duh,"

"what about karl? isn't he friends with quackity? i think he's friends with quackity, i'm putting him down as a no,"

"hbomb?"

"if he'd take us, sure,"

"techno?" tubbo tilted his head and looked at the paper. tommy immediately crossed his name out. "hard fuckin' no," he mumbled. so far their list of trusted adults wasn't looking promising.

"uh yeah, probably, whose next? uh... antfrost?" 

"put him down as last resort. i don't know where the fuck he lives and i think he's dream's friend." 

"ah," "yeah," the awkward conversation fizzled out with the scratch of tubbo's pen. that was officially their last person. tubbo wanted to cry.

"hey, tommy?"

"yeah, big t?"

"d'you think an adult is ever gonna let us take a break from war?"

"a break? why would we take a break? we're big men tubbo,"

"yeah, you're right."


End file.
